


So Not Paranoid

by reen212000



Series: The Unfinished Collection [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reen212000/pseuds/reen212000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That Chaya is a succubus. I know it. A missing scene written for S1x14 Sanctuary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Not Paranoid

Seriously.

I cannot believe that Sheppard is falling for her. He does this on purpose, you know. Swaggers in, makes nice with the natives, and ends up with some crazy relationship. This is no different. From the second we landed on that planet, something had changed.

It’s not that I know him that well. But I do know the way he thinks. Kind of. Okay, I have no idea what he’s thinking, but I do know how he is in certain situations. One thing I must say about him, is that he is a protector. Sheppard would never allow anything to happen to me or anyone else, so that’s why he insisted we wait for the priestess. Something with that kind of power... 

And then she came out of the dark temple. Slithery, silky dress whispering over her beautiful, curvy– I digress. This – woman – came right up to the colonel, and I swear she was going stick her tongue down his throat right then! Okay, maybe not. But there was electricity in the air when those two locked eyes. He slipped into Kirk-mode, with the dimples and that stupid lopsided grin, and those hands. They never stopped moving.

He offered her a ride in his magic ship, and of course, she accepted. On the way back I watched Sheppard pilot the ‘jumper back to the Stargate. His eyes were unfocused, dazed almost. When he’s flying, he usually turns inward, long fingers mindlessly touching controls on the console. He really doesn’t need to do it, however, I believe he does it for my benefit. Yes, yes, yes. I find it unnerving, all right? The fact that he never has to actually touch anything in that blasted city annoys me to no end.

Chaya is following him through The City; he’s regaling her with wistful stories. The expression on his face makes me wonder what he does at night when he’s haunting the halls like a ghost. A very pale ghost. He has connections to this city that I don’t think I even understand, and here he is talking about Atlantis like a lover. His eyes were always round and soft and very green whenever he spoke about this place, but this is the first time I’ve seen someone else with the same look in their eyes. Not to mention the lines of worry and exhaustion on his face have almost disappeared. I sincerely doubt she had anything to do with it, though.

The idiot woman had the nerve to look up into his eyes with wonder. Please! He’s not that special! Something is going on here, and I’m going to find out. No pretty, in fact, very beautiful face, with the pouty – nevermind!

This Chaya person is not going to distract me from my mission. 

She is hiding something, and I will find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look! More stuff in greedy hard drive.


End file.
